Soarin
on cover A |costumetitle = Wonderbolt |costume = Soarin' id S1E26.png |costumecaption = Soarin in Wonderbolt attire in The Best Night Ever |human = Soarin ID Annual 2013.png |humanwidth = 110px |humancaption = Soarin's human counterpart in My Little Pony Annual 2013' |kind = Pegasus & Human (IDW comics' ''Annual 2013) |sex = Male |occupation = Member of the Wonderbolts Captain of the Wonderbolts (Mini Pony Collector's Guide and mystery pack wave 7 collector card) |eyes = Moderate emerald green |mane = Dark grayish phthalo blue |coat = Very pale cornflower blue |headercolor = #E6F7FD |headerfontcolor = #404977 |voice = Matt Hill (English) Dieter Jansen (Dutch) Steven Merting (German) Andrea Oldani (Italian, S1E26) Luca Ghignone (Italian, S4E10) Yoshiyuki Shimozuma (Japanese) Kim Jung-hoon (Korean) Klaudiusz Kaufmann (Polish) Robson Kumode (Brazilian Portuguese, season 4) Florian Silaghi (Romanian, season 1) Paul Zurbau (Romanian, season 4) Carlos Hernández (Latin American Spanish) Niklas Gabrielsson (Swedish) |cutie mark = (S2E26) (S4E10) |nicknames = So (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |relatives = Tippy Tappy (mom) }} Soarin, or Soarin', is a male Pegasus pony and a member of the Wonderbolts. He appears in the earlier episodes of the series, making his debut in The Ticket Master, in Rainbow Dash's fantasy. Soarin makes his speaking debut in The Best Night Ever, which is also where his name is mentioned by Spitfire, the captain of the Wonderbolts. He also appears to have a huge love for apple pie, as seen in The Best Night Ever. The shoulder boards on his shirt in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 signify he is a commander of the Wonderbolts, and as second-in-command, issues orders when Spitfire is absent in Rarity Investigates!__TOC__ Name His name is a play on the male name "Søren" combined with soaring. Amy Keating Rogers, the writer of the first episode in which Soarin was named, was given the chance to name this character during the writing process; she named him Soarin' after her son, Soren.Soarin's Name Explained (2011-08-20). Retrieved on 2012 June 24. Comment screenshot. Depiction in the series Season one Soarin makes his debut in a cameo appearance in The Ticket Master. Rainbow Dash imagines herself impressing The Wonderbolts, followed by shaking hooves with Soarin. He next appears in Sonic Rainboom, attending and judging for The Best Young Flyer Competition in Cloudsdale. He is one of the Wonderbolts that attempts to save Rarity when she plummets after her wings burn. He gets knocked unconscious by her panicked kicking, as do the other two Wonderbolts. Soarin makes another appearance in The Best Night Ever, where he purchases an apple pie from Applejack, being her first and only customer for the night, excluding Rarity and Prince Blueblood who got their food on the house. Soarin is the first Wonderbolt to have his name revealed, when Spitfire talks to him about his pie. Rainbow Dash saves the pie when he accidentally drops it. He is shown right after, happily, if a bit messily, tucking into his treat. Season two He participates in the Wonderbolts derby in Sweet and Elite, coming in third. .]] Soarin also appears in a photo in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, together with Rainbow Dash while dressed in an officer's formal uniform. This is his first depiction in the series without the iconic Wonderbolt flight suit; the uniform he wears in the photo exposes his rank and Cutie mark, which matches the symbol on all the male Wonderbolts uniforms. Season four Soarin, along with Spitfire, appears in the episode Rainbow Falls as a member of the Cloudsdale Aerial Relay team. During practice, he gets distracted while flying and hurts his wing, and Rainbow Dash catches him before he hits the ground. He thanks Rainbow Dash for saving him as a medical pony carts him off. He later appears in the medical building, where he discovers along with Rainbow that Spitfire and Fleetfoot conspired to keep him out of action so Rainbow could take his place on their team. In the end, he flies for Cloudsdale once again and cheers for the Ponyville team during their qualifying run. His cutie mark is shown to be different in this episode than in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. It is now a yellow thunderbolt through a dark grey, heart-shaped symbol reminiscent of a double cresting wave. Soarin and his team appear at the Equestria Games, competing in the horse-shoe event against the other teams. Soarin also witnesses Spike singing the Cloudsdale Anthem wrong and gets embarrassed because of it. Soarin is also one of the Pegasi to attempt to save the crowd against an icy cloud one of the archer ponies accidentally causes. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Soarin appears alongside other Wonderbolts and academy cadets attempting to stop Lord Tirek, but he ends up having his Pegasus magic stolen. His magic is returned to him at the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. He later sees the rainbow with Spitfire and Fleetfoot during the song Let the Rainbow Remind You. Season five Soarin appears along with Spitfire at the welcoming party in Party Pooped, hosting their own booth. ]] He appears in Rarity Investigates!, assuming command of the Wonderbolts when Spitfire is missing due to a fake letter created by retired Wonderbolt veteran Wind Rider, threatening Rainbow with expulsion from the Wonderbolts permanently if she is guilty of the crime. When Rainbow is proven innocent, Soarin tasks her with taking Spitfire's place for the performance, but Rainbow manages to get Spitfire back in time for the show, much to Soarin's relief. He then reminds her during her celebration at still being in the performance that it's time to do the show anyway, bringing her back to her senses. Depiction in the comics In the IDW comics, Soarin' appears in a yearbook picture on cover A of , appears on a Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive cover RE of , appears on page 19 of , is mentioned in , and is mentioned in . His human counterpart appears in My Little Pony Annual 2013, as a student of Canterlot High School and member of the soccer team. Other depictions A partially translucent mini-figure toy of Soarin was leaked in early August 2012, and its corresponding collector card was leaked in late November 2012; the toy and card were released as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. The card and Spitfire's card from the same wave misidentify the two ponies as each other, though the wave's packaging identifies them correctly. According to Spitfire's card, "SOARIN is a speedy member of the WONDERBOLTS flying team!" His name, with no apostrophe, is listed as a trademark both on her card and on the packaging of the wave. Soarin appears in a poster made for the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con. He also appears in a desktop wallpaper promoting A Canterlot Wedding. My Little Pony mobile game description A male member of Equestria's daredevil flying team, Soarin loves Applejack's apple pies. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''THE WONDERBOLTS are an elite squad of Pegasus ponies who perform amazing aerial feats of derring-do at competitions across the lands of Equestria. SPITFIRE is team captain and a spirited competitor. SOARIN loves blazing a trail through the clouds—but only when he's not chowing down on one of Applejack's pies. Other team members include Blaze, Fire Streak, Fleetfoot, High Winds, Lightning Streak, Misty Fly, Rapidfire, Silver Lining, Surprise, and Wave Chill.'' Appearances Quotes Gallery See also * * * References de:Soarin’ es:Soarin gl:Soarin it:Fulmine ja:Soarin' ko:소어린 pl:Soarin' ru:Соарин sv:Soarin Category:The Wonderbolts Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Supporting characters